


no i don't wanna know where you've been and where you're going (but i know i won't be home and you'll be on your own)

by transgirluma (gayapplewhite)



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Descendants 2 Spoilers, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayapplewhite/pseuds/transgirluma
Summary: “king_ben_florian: audrey she went back to the isle.king_ben_florian: i have to go after her.princess_audrey_rose: ben, don't be stupid. you're the king.”or; even though she isn't there, audrey doesn't miss a thing.





	no i don't wanna know where you've been and where you're going (but i know i won't be home and you'll be on your own)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has descendants 2 spoilers. don't say you weren't warned. this fic was born bc i love audrey and i miss her, so here we are. also, audrey would've kicked ben's ass for pulling a lot of the shit he did. especially letting uma go off and then just?? dancing?? like it was nothing?? i like to think audrey's become a lot more accepting of the vks after the events of the first movie and six months have passed since that, so. this was originally just going to be about audrey and ben's messages but i like it better this way. also speaking of things i was going to do, i was going to add a part where audrey tells doug off for being a jerk and thinking evie was cheating, but i hate devie so much i couldn't even bring myself to write it. sorry not sorry.
> 
> the title comes from selena gomez's “it ain't me”. anyways, thank you for reading, and please kudos and comment if you enjoyed!

**king_ben_florian** came online at 3:46 PM

**king_ben_florian** : audrey?

 **princess_audrey_rose** : yea?

 **king_ben_florian** : mal and i had a huge fight

 **king_ben_florian** : it was about magic.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : okay, one, i told you so

 **princess_audrey_rose** : two, i'd say to give her some time to cool off before talking to her. i love mal but she'll just be more upset if you don't give her more time.

 **king_ben_florian** : yeah okay

 **king_ben_florian** : you're right

 **princess_audrey_rose** : of course i am.

**king_ben_florian** came online at 5:07 PM

**king_ben_florian** : oh god

 **princess_audrey_rose** : did she break up with you?

 **king_ben_florian** : worse.

 **king_ben_florian** : audrey she went back to the isle.

 **king_ben_florian** : i have to go after her.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : ben, don't be stupid. you're the king. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : there's a thousand different ways this could go wrong.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : you're doing it anyway, aren't you?

 **king_ben_florian** : yes.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : alright. i love you ben. be safe.

 **king_ben_florian** : i will.

**janey_faerie** came online at 6:11 PM

**janey_faerie** : i'm so overwhelmed audrey

 **janey_faerie** : the planning is SO much work how do you do it?

 **princess_audrey_rose** : well for one i can ignore your mom with no repercussions so there's that.

 **janey_faerie** : yea there is that

 **princess_audrey_rose** : so did anyone ask you to cotillion?

 **janey_faerie** : i don't wanna go at all lmao i'm sick of it already

 **princess_audrey_rose** : i'm sure somone will ask you. you're a catch

 **janey_faerie** : thanks audrey

 **janey_faerie** : i miss you.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : i miss you too.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : i'll be back soon though. 

**janey_faerie** : i know.

 **janey_faerie** : ugh mom's calling i gotta go

 **princess_audrey_rose** : bye janey!

**tourney_mvp** came online at 11:48 PM

**tourney_mvp** : audrey? something happened to ben.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : what happened to ben?

 **tourney_mvp** : ben got captured on the isle. we're going to get him back. you don't need to worry. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : what the fuck?

 **princess_audrey_rose** : uh, of course i'm worried jay. what the fuck

 **tourney_mvp** : don't worry. he'll be back before you know it. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : i already know it, jay. i'm worried about him.

 **tourney_mvp** : no need to be. gotta go. bye audrey ily

 **princess_audrey_rose** : i love you too jay. you better be right about him being okay.

**king_ben_florian** came online at 1:07 PM

**king_ben_florian** : hey audrey

 **king_ben_florian** : i'm back

 **princess_audrey_rose** : good i was worried about you.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : so what happened????

 **king_ben_florian** : i'm pretty sure mal broke up with me.

 **king_ben_florian** : uh, and i got captured after i went back to apologize to her.

 **king_ben_florian** : by uma. she's ursula's daughter, and she's so angry.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : i'm glad you're okay, but honestly, maybe she's angry because you took four kids off the isle and then left everyone else there. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : like, i'd be pissed.

 **king_ben_florian** : that's probably why. 

**king_ben_florian** : i need to get her off the isle. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : uh, yeah? no shit, ben

 **king_ben_florian** : and there's so many more we haven't saved. there's so many we need to rescue.

 **king_ben_florian** : i met gaston's son. 

**king_ben_florian** : or, well. one of them. 

**king_ben_florian** : and he was so sweet to me. he doesn't deserve that.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : newsflash, ben?

 **princess_audrey_rose** : none of them deserve it. that's why you got mal and the others off the isle in the first place.

 **king_ben_florian** : i know. i have to fix this.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : yeah, you do. 

**king_ben_florian** : thanks, audrey.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : you're welcome.

**techie_de_vil** came online at 1:07 PM

**techie_de_vil** : hey audrey can u do me a quick favor

 **princess_audrey_rose** : what is it?

 **techie_de_vil** : can u get chad out of my way? 

**techie_de_vil** : he keeps sneaking into my room to use my printer and i can't make him stop.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : you used to be a villain can't you make him stop?

 **techie_de_vil** : listen

 **techie_de_vil** : l i s t e n

 **princess_audrey_rose** : jk.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : i got you. no prob.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : give me five minutes and he'll be out of your hair.

 **techie_de_vil** : thanks audrey. you're the best.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : i know.

**a_girl_who_fights** came online at 3:23 PM

**a_girl_who_fights** : guess what???

 **princess_audrey_rose** : you punched some dude for asking you to cotillion even though you told him you're going solo and hanging out with your friends all night at least seven times already

 **a_girl_who_fights** : no

 **a_girl_who_fights** : but that sounds like something i'd do

 **princess_audrey_rose** : it does, yes.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : that's why i guessed it.

 **a_girl_who_fights** : jay made me r.o.a.r captain!!

 **a_girl_who_fights** : also i kicked some villain ass on the isle

 **princess_audrey_rose** : OMG CONGRATS BABE

 **princess_audrey_rose** : i'm so proud of you!!!!

 **princess_audrey_rose** : about the r.o.a.r. thing not the isle thing

 **a_girl_who_fights** : thank you!!! i'm so excited i can't wait to tell my mom!!!

 **princess_audrey_rose** : also, why the fuck would you go to the isle lonnie

 **princess_audrey_rose** : why are my friends like this

**a_girl_who_fights** changed her username to **suck_it_chad_charming** at 3:28 PM

**princess_audrey_rose** : congrats tho lonnie.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : have fun at cotillion tonight. 

**suck_it_chad_charming** : i will!!

 **suck_it_chad_charming** : i'll miss you tho :/

 **princess_audrey_rose** : trust me, i'd be there if i could. 

**suck_it_chad_charming** : i know!!

 **princess_audrey_rose** : also don't count on chad being there either lmao

 **suck_it_chad_charming** : what'd you do :o

 **princess_audrey_rose** : i may or may not have told him that i had a flat tire in sherwood forest to get him to stop sneaking into jay and carlos's room

 **suck_it_chad_charming** : that's like six hours away

 **princess_audrey_rose** : i know.

 **suck_it_chad_charming** : that's a little evil.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : what can i say? mal's a bad influcence

 **suck_it_chad_charming** : it's perfect though omg

 **suck_it_chad_charming** : i gotta go get ready bye!!

 **princess_audrey_rose** : bye lonnie!!

**king_ben_florian** came online at 9:37 PM

**king_ben_florian** : audrey uma's here.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : did you bring her over?

 **king_ben_florian** : no, she swam.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : and?

 **king_ben_florian** : and?

 **princess_audrey_rose** : i was waiting for the “no shit i brought her over audrey” bit.

 **king_ben_florian** : no she LITERALLY swam.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : wow.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : so what's next?

 **king_ben_florian** : mal broke up with me.

 **king_ben_florian** : so i'm taking uma as my date to cotillion.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : what the fuck ben???? don't be that petty

 **king_ben_florian** : i'm not being “petty”

 **king_ben_florian** : we're in love.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : ben. you asshole. you fool. you foolish asshole.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : she spelled you. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : okay i can fix this. hold on.

**princess_audrey_rose** came online at 9:43 PM

**princess_audrey_rose** : mal i gotta tell you something. i need you to listen very closely, okay?

 **mal_the_dragon** : ben's about to enter cotillion. i don't have much time.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : it's about ben. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : uma spelled him. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : don't listen to anything he's saying and just kiss him, okay?

 **princess_audrey_rose** : being kissed by someone who isn't uma should break the spell.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : ...i think.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : mal?

 **princess_audrey_rose** : mal, are you there?

 **princess_audrey_rose** : oh fuck.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : well, i tried.

**king_ben_florian** came online at 11:58 PM

**king_ben_florian** : so cotillion's over.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : how'd that go?

 **king_ben_florian** : mal turned into a dragon.

 **king_ben_florian** : uma turned into a half-octopus. like a mermaid but an octopus.

 **king_ben_florian** : a mer-pus? an octo-man? an octo-maid?

 **king_ben_florian** : it doesn't matter though. she slunk off into the night. everything went fine.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : that's your definition of fine?

 **king_ben_florian** : uh, yeah? what's the problem?

 **princess_audrey_rose** : you let a tortured girl slink off into the night back to the prison your dad put her on?

 **princess_audrey_rose** : uma is so fucking tragic, ben. she's just a kid. she's isn't maleficent. she isn't ursula. she's not her mom, ben. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : she's a kid who grew up eating t r a s h, ben. and it's your family's fault she did. and you choose to let her go back instead of HELPING her?

 **princess_audrey_rose** : what the FUCK, ben?

 **king_ben_florian** : oh no.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : i think this situation warrants a little more worry than that.

 **king_ben_florian** : oh crumbs?

 **princess_audrey_rose** : ben normally your stupid fake swears are endearing but now they're just annoying. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : you fucked up, ben. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : and you have to fix it.

 **king_ben_florian** : i'll fix it. i'll find her. i'll bring her back. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : you better.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : and listen, i love mal, i really do.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : but she and uma aren't gonna just become friends because you brought uma back. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : there's going to be some rough patches, okay?

 **king_ben_florian** : yeah i know.

 **princess_audrey_rose** : no, i don't think you do. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : they will FIGHT. and you have to deal with it. you can't send either of them back to the isle. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : mal's not going to be happy about this. 

**king_ben_florian** : i know. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : but those people on the isle are your subjects too. you have to help them. talk to mal. she needs to know that. 

**king_ben_florian** : i will. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : good. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : also, ben it's one am. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : go the fuck to sleep.

 **king_ben_florian** : k. goodnight audrey. thanks. i love you. 

**princess_audrey_rose** : you're welcome. i love you too ben. sleep well.

**Author's Note:**

>  **princess_audrey_rose** is audrey (and “audrey rose” comes from “briar rose” in case you were interested), **king_ben_florian** is ben, **a_girl_who_fights** (and later **suck_it_chad_charming** ) is lonnie, **techie_de_vil** is carlos, **tourney_mvp** is jay, **janey_faerie** is jane, and **mal_the_dragon** is, of course, mal.


End file.
